New Arrival
by Zen
Summary: A saiyan ship shows up, with an unconcious passenger???? r/r please
1. Default Chapter Title

A new Arrival....  
Rating: PG(for some language, bad Vegeta!)  
by: Zen  
Hello out there. just a note from me...   
This my first publicized fanfic, so if you review (and please do!) know that I appreciate all opinions and suggestions as to my future pieces. Plus, I have decided to be kind to those of you who may not understand Japanese terms that some writers use (your welcome!) and have not included them in this fic.  
=D Zen  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. I'm makin' no profit, so don't sue. As I said before, none of the characters are mine EXCEPT for Vaiya- please ask my permission if you want to use her.  
Thanks- the management  
  
It was a warm summer morning, peaceful and quiet. Activities for the day at Capsule Corp. began as usual...well...as usual as could be expected...  
"Dammit woman! Where's my food?!"  
"You know Vegeta, I could just not cook."  
"You do and I'll..."  
"Hey babe, what's for breakfast?"  
If it's not that woman it's that baka Yamucha thought Vegeta.  
"I'm going to train."  
"Do you ever do anything besides that and eat?" laughed Bulma.   
Yamucha leaned over and whispered something to Bulma as Vegeta stalked out toward the gravity room. If anything could make him sick to his stomach it was those two making kissy faces at eachother.  
Halfway there, Vegeta stopped and turned.  
A big power...maybe it's Kakarott-  
"Hey Vegeta!" Yamucha called.  
"Vegeta!...?"   
"I heard you the first time."  
"Do you sense that?"  
"....." Vegeta shot a look at him that could freeze beer.  
"Okay, okay. Dumb question, I know. It's not Gokou, that's for sure...not strong enough, and the ki is one I haven't sensed before. Plus this one's coming from outer space."  
"hmph." Vegeta didn't like being told he was wrong.   
"Maybe you should go check it out-" Yamucha was slowly backing in the opposite direction.  
"Coward."  
Powering up in an instant, Vegeta took of in the direction the thing would probably land. As the scenery flashed by, he realized he was being followed by an all too famililiar ki...  
"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!"   
Kakarott. Great.  
"So you sensed it too?"  
"No. I'm just out here enjoying the view."  
"Really? I didn't think you were the type."  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"What? Oh, hey Krillin! Gohan! Over here!"  
Krillin and Gohan flew over and joined the two sayains, all of their eyes keen on the object rapidly approaching from outer space. As the view got better, they could see it was a round, white, metallic craft with an oval-shaped window in the front.....They all recognized it immediately.  
"That's a sayain space pod!"  
"Really? I hadn't realized."  
"I wonder who the pilot is...?"  
"Well, here's our chance to find out."  
They all had to shield their faces with their forearms to keep from gettig hit with the large amount of small rocks and earth sent their way on a rush of wind from the landing craft.  
As the dust cleared, there was a whirring noise and the hatch opened slowly. Gokou, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta all stood expectantly, waiting for something or someone to emerge.   
"So...maybe it's empty and we can all go home!" joked Krillin nervously  
"Well baldy, if it was empty we wouldn't be able to sense a power coming from it, now would we?" said Vegeta, his voice dripping with trademark sarcasm.   
"Um, dad?"  
"yeah Gohan?"  
"Shouldn't someone go down there and check it out?"  
"I suppose so, back in a sec." Gokou floated down slowly, and a bit apprehensively, to the pod.  
"....hello?..."  
I guess I'm gonna have to get closer. He thought as he looked in over the outside edge of the pod, both glad and somewhat dissappointed that whatever it was hadn't moved or responded to anything yet. He tenatively reached and poked it, quickly ducking out of sight.  
"Well Kakarott? What is it?"  
"Would you be quiet Vegeta?!" Silence.   
Finally deciding whatever it was wasn't a threat to him or his friends (especially after all it had already experienced) he stepped in front of it and carefully pulled out the being inside. He nearly dropped it in surprise. It turned that 'it' wasn't an 'it' but was actually a young woman wearing loose clothing. She was apparently unconcious, because she hadn't moved at all, despite being removed from the pod.  
"Dad!?" said Gohan, a little concerned for his father's well being. He had been down there for a while now. He decided he would have to risk going down there, his father may need help. Jumping off the edge of the immense crater, he landed facing his father.  
"Hey Dad, I was starting to get--hey, who's that?"  
"I don't know Gohan, she was unconcious when I took her out of the ship, we'd best take her to Capsule Corp-at least untill we know her intentions."  
********  
  
Well??? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

New Arrival Part 2!!!  
  
=D I am soooo happy!! I got nothin' but good reviews (and requests to continue)  
from you readers and you've inspired me to continue!!!   
Of course I considered just waiting a week or two and keepin' ya'll in suspense.....  
but I couldn't wait that long to write it!!  
Weelll, I've kept ya waitin too long as is, so move on to the story!!!  
**zenkat  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know the drill; not mine, don't claim 'em, not makin' any profit.   
'Cept Vaiya, E-mail me if ya wanna use her please.  
  
Review!!! (I would just pee mah pants with happiness if ya did!!!)   
Hope you enjoy readin' as much as I did writin'!!  
  
New Arrival....  
  
--In case you didn't read part 1, I'll tell ya what happened. Yamucha an' Bulma makin'  
kissy faces in the kitchen, Vegeta complaining about not having enough to eat, Gokou training.  
Saiyan ship crashes and they (Gokou, Gohan, Krillin, an' Vegeta) rush too see who it is. They  
find an unconcious young woman. Not bothering to examine her too closely, they rush her to   
Capsule Corp. for medical attention and safe-keeping. I believe that's sufficient, on with the  
fic. Enjoy (I hope!)--  
*******  
  
"Who do'ya suppose she is?" Gokou asked innocently as they waited for Bulma's diagnosis.  
"Hmph." Vegeta was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He'd actually been wondering  
that himself, but it wasn't proper for a warrior of his caliber to show curiosity (or any other   
Earthling-like emotions for that matter).  
"Well Guys-" Said Bulma, eyes downcast.  
"She's not-?" asked Krillin, concern on his face.  
"Ha! Gotcha! I'm a pretty good actress, I had you all convinced it was bad news! Well-  
she didn't have any i.d., so we'll just have to wait untill she wakes up to find out. AANNDD..  
under all that loose clothing, she has a tail, so she's definatley a Saiyan-"  
"But that can't be--can it?" Asked Gokou with a bewildered look that seemed to be om his  
face too often.   
"For once I agree with Kakarott, as much as I hate to admit it." That got everyone's   
attention. It was deathly quiet as they all looked at Vegeta.  
"Wow Vegeta, you actually agreed with something someone else said! But I guess you know   
what they say, great minds-"  
"Don't make me hurt you Kakarott."  
"Actually, I don't think you--" Gohan said before he was cut off by a glare from Bulma and  
Vegeta almost simultaneously.  
** around three hours later * *  
  
Bulma sat, her chin in her hands as she sat waiting for the strange woman to   
come to. She was about to doze off when the female groaned, her eyelids fluttering  
as she fought her senses for conciousness.  
I Better go get the others, if she's not friendly I don't wanna be here when   
wakes up completely Thought Bulma as she hurried out of one of many rooms in the   
Capsule Corps. building. She was so lost in thought that she nearly crashed into   
Vegeta, not that she could hurt him if she tried.  
"Watch--"  
"Oh, sorry Vegeta. My fault." Bulma apologized absent-mindedly as she hurried   
downstairs to the phone to call the others.  
Hmm. The woman actually apologized. There must be something wrong with her.  
Vaiya awoke completely in a start.   
Wonder if I'm dead--? She tought to herself as she slowly took in her   
surroundings. Not much too look at. The thing that made her most uncomfortable was  
the fact that she couldn't recall where she had been last. She stood up carefully,   
stretching and testing herself to make sure everything was in working order.   
Jeez, I'm filthy. Cautiously, she began looking for a place to clean herself  
up.  
Bingo, sink, fresh towels. Now, some new clothes...  
Leaving the bathroom, she began searching the room for something to change into.  
The clothes she was wearing didn't it well-they were too loose for her liking, not  
enough freedom of movement.   
"But if I don't like them, that what am I doing wearing them..?" She thought   
loud to herself.  
"No idea."  
I really need to stop talking to myself.  
"Not that there's anyone around to care."  
Damn. Did it again. Heeyy, this might be useful she thought as she stepped   
through the door to the left of the room, spying a large closet. Rifling through   
them, she found something she thought suited her. Fairly snug, but not tight, black  
pants, a grey tank top, and a pair of boots. She blinked a couple times, then   
realized she would need a place for her tail, and burned a hole with her finger-  
allowing it to hang freely behind her.   
Not exactly stylish, not that I know what the style here is...where am I anyway?  
Best get changed first. Dammit, gotta stop that.   
Changing quickly, she closed tossed what she'd been wearing on the floor and   
examined herself in the mirror. She was around 5'2", and not at all unattractive.  
But then, that's my opinion.   
She had long hair, which tapered down almost to the ground. Dark red in color,  
with dark green eyes to contrast it. She had an almost delicate figure, belying the   
strength that she could call in an instant. She was toned, but not overly muscled,   
retaining a feminine figure until she began to stretch or strain herself.   
Hmmm...Not bad at all. Best go see what this place is like.  
She opened the door she assumed led into the hallway, which it did, flinching as  
it creaked loudly. Freezing for a few seconds, she decided no one had noticed and   
stepped out.  
Let's see...More rooms to the left, and stairs to the right. I believe I'll take  
the stairs.  
Tail twitching with both curiosity and uncertainty, she walked down the hallway-  
heading towards the noises she heard coming from below. Being so preoccupied with   
what was going on below her, she failed to notice a figure following her silently,   
drawing closer with each passing second....  
  
HaHa!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!  
I'll write again soon, I promise!!!  
=D zenkat  



	3. Default Chapter Title

New Arrival Part 3 of ?  
  
**Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. My second must not have been as good as my first,   
because I didn't get as many reviews. BUT...I needed to make those first 2   
kinda short 'cause they were building towards this one. This one is going to be a   
little juicier...but you'll have to read if you're curious as to how because   
if you think I'm gonna summarize it in the intro for ya', you're sadly mistaken.   
OH...and I did get requests to make this one longer (you know who you are, and you should   
be thankful I am happy to oblige;p) Oh, and simply for your amusement, I inclued a female line  
from the MtV movie 'Daria, is it fall yet?', if you've seen it, see if you can recognize it!!  
Enjoy, and r/r please....I REALLY appreciate your feedback to my writing. Enjoy.  
(I'd rather be a kitty) =D zenkat  
  
Standard disclaimer and all it implies.  
  
***(Now let's see....oh yeah) Last time (for those of you who may not have read it OR want to  
refresh your memory if it's anything like mine!)***  
Vaiya arrived unconcious, the gang took her to Capsule Corps., she woke up,   
and began to look around, somebody's sneakin' up behind her *gasp!*....  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Peering around the corner, Vaiya powered up slighty, just in case the natives weren't   
friendly. The figure stepped back for a moment, then reached forward and grabbed her shoulder.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as she spun quickly and jumped away, facing her 'attacker'.  
"Well, you're certainly jumpy....nervous??" said the stranger in a low, grating voice,   
obviously male.  
"I'd be happy to answer that if you stand were I can see you...."she raised her nose up   
in an arrogant manner "...unless of course you're horribly ugly, then you can stay there and  
get far enough away so I CAN'T see you." she chuckled, tail waving in amusement.  
"For someone who looks like you, you hardly deserve to call ME ugly." Replied an equally  
arrogant tone from the stranger.   
"Well, maybe I'll stop if come over here and show me what you DO look like" said Vaiya  
with what might have been curiosity in her voice.  
Just who the hell does she think she is, talking to ME like that..oh well, she'll learn Vegeta  
thought to himself as grinned wickedly, phasing a mere few feet in front of her.  
Vaiya took a step back in suprise and was gathering her wits for her next verbal assault,  
when voices could be heard coming up the stairs. When she turned her head back to were the man  
had been standing a moment before, she realized he was gone without a trace.  
???  
"Well guys I told you she woke up! Let me introduce you to...um...?" stuttered Bulma.  
"Vaiya." She said somewhat sharply.  
"You don't need to be rude ya know." Said a shortish bald man, who was standing somewhat  
behind a taller man with wild black hair and a wide grin.  
Well, they seem harmless enough..  
"And you are?" she inuired, her tone completley void of the sharpness it held moments   
before.  
"What a terrible host I am, this is Gokou, his son Gohan, Krillin, Yamucha, and I'm   
Bulma." she said gesturing to each in turn, and then herself.  
That man isn't with them... she pondered this, then realizing they were all staring she   
laughed, embarrassed.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So this planet is called Earth, and I crashed here about 4 hours ago. Is that correct?"  
"You got it."  
"Hmmm."  
Never heard of Earth, I must have REALLY been off course.  
"Dinners' ready!!" said a somewhat over-enthusiastic Mrs. Briefs.  
That stopped her train of thought dead in it's tracks.  
"Dinner??" she asked, hoping she heard right.  
"Ok mom, we'll be there in a minute--" she stopped herself as she realized Vaiya had   
followed her mother out and was in the dining room, seated at the table, waiting to be fed.  
Bulma walked in and sat down in the seat across from hers, tucking her napkin into her   
lap. She took pride in many things she did; table manners just happened to be one of them.  
Mrs. Briefs brought tray after tray of steaming food, covering the entire table top.  
"Do you earthlings normally eat this much?? Not that I'm complaining or anything." she   
added quickly, not wanting to upset her hosts (and go hungry, because Saiyans are, if nothing   
else, gluttons).  
"Well..WE don't eat this much, but my mom figured since we had two saiyans at the table,  
she'd need to make twice as much as usual." Bulma said, as if she should've already known that.  
"Two....???" Bewildered, Vaiya looked around. Nobody else here, sooo...  
"Yeah, unfortunately. But thankfully he's not here yet, though I've never known him to   
miss an opportunity to stuff himself."  
"You didn't tell me earlier that there were any other Saiyans here..on Earth."  
"Actually, counting you, there's only three and a half."  
"Half?"  
"Gokou is a full blooded Saiyan, but his wife is an Earthling and his son Gohan is,   
therefore, only half-Saiyan."  
"Oh. Umm...but that only makes two, who's the third?"  
"That's right, you must not have met him because I didn't see him around when you   
woke up. Speaking of..." Bulma trailed off, turning slightly to the door that went outside.   
Vaiya's gaze followed hers, and she turned quickly back to her empty plate, staring at her   
reflection.  
Dammit, dammit, dammit. she cursed to herself as she recognized him as her 'attacker' from  
earlier. Vegeta smirked. He could tell his presense made her edgy, she was probably recalling  
the insults he gave her when she first woke up. This could be interesting. He sat at the   
table, one chair away from both Bulma and Vaiya, who still hadn't acknowledged his presense at  
the table.  
"Last dish coming through!" giggled Mrs. Briefs as she brought it in and seated herself,  
completely unaware of the tension in the air. Deciding to help herself to the fish first, Vaiya  
broke the silence.  
"Is it just me, or this fish horrid looking?" she said out loud, shooting an evil look and  
a victorious smirk as she realized Vegeta had been caught off guard.  
"Hmph. Not half as bad as that steak." he said making a gesture toward the tray near  
Vaiya.   
"At least I'm not poking at it like you are." she said around a mouthful of food.  
"Excuse me, but if you don't like it I'd be happy to make you something else." Replied   
the very blonde Mrs. Briefs.  
"Don't worry, I'll eat as much as I can, it really is delicious." Vaiya flattered her   
shamelessly. Apparently Vegeta took this as a challenge, because he began cramming food into   
his mouth at an astounding rate.  
So now it's an eating contest? mused Vaiya as she too, began too eat as much as she could as   
well. In mere minutes the two of them had cleared the table of the food that was now only a   
memory. Bulma sighed..  
Looks like I'm probably gonna end up starving, wasting away into nothing  
Pig. thought Vaiya, glaring at him.  
Glutton. Thought Vegeta, returning the look with an equally challenging stare.  
He's so obnoxious.  
She's so rude.  
"Is it alright if I explore the compound on my own Bulma? I think I'll learn it better  
that way."  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll leave your room unlocked."  
"Thanks." Vaiya said as she stood and walked out, head tilted up and away as she passed  
Vegeta.  
After teleporting about 100 yards or so away, she looked around.  
This place is huge.. Looking around in awe were should I start..? Walking along in no  
direction in particular, she came first upon a garden; bordered by a hedge that most likely   
blocked the view of whoever was on the other side. Spying a fruit tree, she helped herself to   
a ripe one and moved on. Other than the occasional open field and garden areas there wasn't   
much to look at other than the buildings. Then something glinted in the sun and caught her eye.  
Striding up to it, she realized it was a ship of some kind.  
Odd. It looks like a Saiyan ship but it's too big, and it's anchored to the ground.   
Glancing inconspicuously over her shoulders (Author's Note**Vaiya cannot sense powers   
without a scouter**) she tapped what she assumed would open the door and entered, starting   
slightly as the door closed behind her.  
Stupid! Just the door closing, it's probably automatic.  
Not much decoration, nothing in fact. The room was empty of everything she expected to   
see in a ship--there was a hole with a ladder going down, a door to the far left, and another   
to the far right. In the center of a room was a large machine with a column that reached to  
the ceiling.  
"That's the gravity control machine." She froze, recognizing the voice but deciding   
against turning around to face her antagonist.  
"Oh really? Not that I wanted to know or anything..." she said, turning slowly to face   
him.  
Why are all the good looking guys either arrogant, self-centered assholes or complete idiots.  
She sighed, shaking her head. Darn shame. Darn shame indeed.  
"Well? Nothing to say? Hmm, I'm surprised." He said as he folded his arms over his  
chest and shifted into a more relaxed pose.  
"Excuse me for stopping to think, I understand that may be a novel concept for you, but   
I do it often."  
"Hmph. If you do it so often, then why do you get so easily distracted by your   
surroundings?" He half-grinned and raised an eyebrow she realized he noticed that she had been   
admiring his...'features.'  
"You aren't the only one who's takin' in the *ahem* scenery."  
Silence then. They just stared eachother down, each waiting for the other to blink first.  
"Can you make it work?" Vaiya asked innocently.  
"Hmm?" He looked at her with something resembling curiosity.  
"The gravity machine....Can you make it work?"  
"Of course. Why?" He replied somewhat defensively, he didn't anyone using it but himself-  
if they did it would cut into his training schedule.  
"No reason, just curious."  
"What do you want here?"  
"Whaddaya' mean by that?"  
"Why did you come to Earth? I demand to know."  
"You think 'demanding' will get anything out of me?" She said with a mocking laugh.  
He phased in so close to her that each could feel the other's breath drawing heated   
patterns on their faces. For the first time since she could remember, Vaiya was at a complete   
loss for words.  
"There are other ways I could get you to tell me." He said in almost a whisper, low and  
threateningly.  
"What makes you think you'll get anything out of me, even then...I'm not exactly one who   
gives secrets freely." She replied, in a voice that made him shiver--filled with malice, as   
low and threatening as his.  
"I can be very persuasive."  
"And I can be very elusive..." She moved closer to him, smirking slightly, so that their  
noses were touching. She opened her mouth and whispered a single word to him as he stood there,  
"Goodbye.." With that, she phased out of the ship, dissappearing and leaving him   
standing there....alone.  
  
  
WELL????  
Lemme know what ya think!!!  
Should I continue????  
How far should I go??  
REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!PLEASE!!!  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hello Again!!!  
**I apologize that this on took so long to post (gets down on knees Please forgive me!) This took so long because it is considerably longer   
than my others, as that seems to be the desired trend (sounds fancy, don't it?) ANYWAY.....R/R please!!!!and voice any opinins you may have,  
I am open-minded when it comes to criticism. Even though I've only gotten good reviews and requests to continue.....but thats another story.  
SOOOO.....enjoy.  
please review, we thank you,  
The management  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here  
  
New Arrival Part 3 of ?  
  
Last time....  
You should know what happened last time an' if you don't go read it 'cause I don't feel like typing it here for ya'. Now let's see....where   
was I...? Oh yeah....read on.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vaiya phased into the hallway just outside her room.   
Gee, I was out there looking around longer than I thought, of course I would have been back earlier...damn Vegeta...  
She opened the door to her room and walked in, undressing as she went, headed for the bathtub. She stepped in, not bothering to   
close the bathroom door behind her. Turning on the water, she began to search for soap in the cabinet.  
That Bulma woman is nice but she's a perfectionist and a neat freak......Aha, here we go  
She emptied the small bottle under the running water and watched as the tub filled with bubbles.  
Stepping in, she lay back and closed her eyes; enjoying the relaxing sensations the warm water and pungent soap surrounded her with.   
Not staying in too long, she got out, drying off and then pulling the plug and letting the water drain; leaving behind the scent,   
which had by now permeated every inch of the rooms.  
Opening the window to allow fresh air and a nice view of the night sky....  
hmmm....this planet has no moon, interesting  
Slipping into bed and not bothering with pajamas, they made it hard to sleep, she lay going over the peculiar chain of events leading   
to her landing here. She didn't really feel sleeply, in actuality Saiyans only needed a few hours of sleep in every 24, but she was planning on   
starting to train tommorrow and wanted to be well rested. Pondering that, she drifted off into a deep slumber....  
  
*** the next morning ***  
  
"Gooood morning!" Mrs. Briefs yelled cheerfully as Vaiya came down the stairs into the living room.  
"Did I miss breakfast?" She asked, as she ignored the rest of the stairs and floated down.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry dear but everyone alredy ate. I can make you something if you're hungry..?"  
Hmph, stupid question to ask a Saiyan  
"I'd like that evry much....if you don't mind."  
Mrs. Breifs merely giggled and led her by her arm into the kitchen, gesturing for her to sit at the table. Around 20 or so minutes later,  
Vaiya was eating an egg breakfast, all the trimmings.  
"If anyone needs to find me I'll be outside training" she said over her shoulder as she jogged out the door. Being so sweet to that   
woman makes me SICK; laughing out loud, she continued on her way.  
Hmm, I need a nice quiet place to meditate....let's see, that garden I found yesterday should work. She slowed to a walk, letting her breakfast   
settle. Following the same path she had the day before, she saw many of the same sights, including the gravity room.   
Hmm....I wonder if- Her thoughts cut off by a flash of light followed by a long string of curses in a foreign language.  
Guess so. Snickering, then full out laughing she continued on her way.  
Vegeta had just hit himself with one of the ki blasts that rebounded off one of the training drones; not that it did much much damage...  
But dammit, that still hurt....What the hell is that? He heard fading laughter, female laughter. He opened the door..  
"Who's out there?! I demand to know who you are!" Silence.  
His senses caught a small power headed in the direction of his left...  
Hmm.... He stepped out and walked, not flew (because he didn't want her to know there was someone following her (author's note**Vegeta  
has not yet realized Vaiya cannot sense powers with her mind**), curiosity getting the better of him.  
Vegeta, following his senses, found the one that laughed at him. Vaiya was cross-legged, levitating, under the fruit tree in the garden.  
For a few minutes, Vegeta just stood there, waiting for her to notice him; she didn't.  
Well..?? Vegeta thought impatiently.  
He couldn't stand being ignored.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing spying on me?!"  
Vaiya almost fell out of her levitation she was so surprised, but quickly regained her composure and opened her eyes to look at him.  
"I never spied on you!! I swear, your ego's so big I'm surprised it hasn't gotten caught in your throat and choked you!"  
"Hmph." Vaiya uncrossed her legs, stood, and stretched; turning to look at him..  
"After all, it's not MY fault you can't control your own power....small as it is..." Saying the last part somewhat to herself.  
"Oh really? What say I prove my power to you in a sparring match?" He said, grinning. That would get her.  
Sparring match? I don't know, what if he's stronger than I am, but I can't refuse a challenge....  
"Ok, why not. I've been looking for an opportunity to test my abilities. When and where?"  
"Now. Follow me." His ki flared up around him as he took off into the air, stopping a good distance up.  
"Well woman? You coming...or are you going to back down at the last second like the coward you probably are??!!"  
Vaiya's anger rose at that last comment, and her ki swirled around her accordingly. Surprise flashed over Vegeta's face momentarily.  
She flew up to him, watching expectantly.  
"Ok, lead the way smart-ass." Turning, Vegeta took off, Vaiya following close behind. She caught up to him, and passed him...  
"Let's see what you've got!!" She ducked down low to the ground, swerving around trees, rocks, and the occasional building. Vegeta   
stayed with her every step of the way. Coming up to a lake, Vaiya poured everything she had into flying faster, hoping to beat him there. He   
too, flew faster, now about 10 feet behind her, still smirking.  
perfect. Thought Vaiya, smiliing to herself. As she began her crossing of the lake, waves 50 feet high cascaded up behind her. Vegeta, too   
close to stop himself or dodge, was soaked. Glancing back at him, she could see he was not happy.  
Aw, shit, now he's pissed Spying an uninhabited area just below them, she swerved and landed, glad to see he did the same.   
"Amusing, you're faster than I thought. But that's not going to save you."  
"From what?....Your constant nagging???" She said tauntingly, it was so much fun to have someone to torment.  
Vegeta smirked, took a fighting stance, and with a roar he charged her. Doing a few backflips, Vegeta's fist shattered the dry ground  
she had been standing on moments before. Taking advantage of her chance, she threw a couple ki balls in his direction, creating a large cloud  
of dirt and dust. She heard a loud yell and he attacked her, emerging from the dust cloud. Vaiya charged forward as well, and the two met in a   
clash of power. Punch for punch, kick for kick, block for block; they matched eachother, neither giving an inch. Increasing her power again,   
Vaiya attempted to get the upper hand, but Vegeta increased his to match her own. She leaped at him, but miscalculated and recieved a   
hard kick to her jaw, sending her flying towards a nearby cliff face. Catching herself, she flipped so she hit it feet first and rebounded towards   
him.  
This time I won't miss Just as she was about to land a punch to his face, she dissappeared; reappearing behind him and kneeing him hard in  
the back, sending him sprawling. She jumped up, intending to land on his midsection and wind him, but he caught himself and lifted his legs up,  
making contact with her midsection and sending her flying behind him. Doing a graceful flip in mid-air, she landed, one foot on the ground at a   
time. Breathing heavily, she turned and glared at Vegeta.  
"Ready for round 2?" Vegeta yelled to her mockingly.  
"Son of a bitch!!!" she screamed at him and attacked again.  
He blocked her attacks easily; they were weaker than before, she had used a good portion of her energy already. He caught   
both her hands by the wrist and smirked at her. She smirked right back, and used everythimg she had left to blast him, the full force of it hitting  
him right in his face. He released her arms and staggered back, then turned and glared at her. Vaiya nearly fell over laughing so hard at what   
she saw. The force from the blast had pushed Vegeta's hair back, so it no longer stood up straight, but straight out behind him, his face covered   
in dirt.Vaiya's ki gradually fell as she lost her concentration, and she finally had to sit.   
Snicker.."Guess you win-" laugh..."I can't-"...repressed laugh..."Breathe!!"  
Frowning, not realizing how funny he looked...  
"Hmph, about time you came to your senses and realized I am the superior fighter."  
My kingdom for a camera! She thought, and laughed even harder.  
"Ok, sure just leave!...I can't go on like this!" Looking at her strangely, Vegeta shrugged and flew back towards Capsule Corps.   
Fortunately, he didn't fly over the lake they passed on the way there.  
Sighing loudly, after regaining her composure, she decided it was time to head back. As she took off, she hoped Vegeta had forgotten  
about the humiliation thing. She powered down at the edge of the Capsule Corps. compound, deciding it would be safer to walk the rest of the  
way back. Reaching the wakway, she paused, now able to see the gravity room. She walked cautiously forward, not afraid in the least, but not  
wanting another confrontation; she might not catch him in as good a mood. Judging from what she knew, she figured he wasn't one to leave his   
opponents alive. Seeing that he was indeed, back in the gravity room, she realxed and walked inside, only to be greeted by a very anxious   
Bulma and her mother.  
"Where were you! We couldn't find you and then we saw Vegeta come back, looking like he'd been fighting, from who knows where--"  
I don't have the patience for this  
"I'm fine." Vaiya said flatly, pushing past Bulma and her mother and floating up to the top of the stairs. Leaving them wondering what   
happened.  
She reached her room, closing and locking the door behind her.   
Right now I need some sun and a rest She thought as she moved out toward her balcony. Pulling back the curtains, she pushed the double   
doors open; the sunlight pouring in and covering her from head to toe in it's warmth. She just stood there, eyes closed, looking for all the world   
like a sun-bathing lizard.   
"Mmmm..." This is definately what I needed.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta emerged from the gravity room, tired to the point of exhaustion.   
That fight with that woman must've taken more out of me than I thought   
Going in the back door, if only to avoid the annoying blonde and her offspring. Going through the hallway on the left side of the main  
hall, he reached his room. Shedding clothing as he went, he opened the bathroom door and got in the shower, needing to relax and ponder the   
events of the day.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Leaving the balcony doors open, Vaiya reluctantly left her room and headed downstairs. Going down the stairs down the hall, she   
headed toward the kitchen, hoping to drown her thoughts in a snack before dinner.   
Hmm....fish, rice, green stuff....whoo that smells nasty.... Rumaging through the fridge, she didn't notice Vegeta enter through the   
swinging doors and seat himself at the small, round table seperate from the one in the dining room. Satisfied Vaiya stood, arms laden with nearly   
everything in the fridge. She paused, debating whether or not to leave any for Vegeta.  
"He doesn't deserve any after today." Grinning smugly at her small victory, as far as food went anyway, she turned and saw Vegeta   
sitting at the table already, reading a newspaper--probably from this morning.  
"Hmm, I didn't know you were the reading type, Vegeta." Vaiya said said as she piled the mass amount of pre-cooked meals onto the   
table.  
"Mm."  
Vaiya sat, picking up her fork and knife, and began to eat. Sawing, determined to cut through the stubborn piece of meat, she dropped  
her fork; and watched it slide to th other side of Vegeat's chair.  
"Umm, could you...?...Never mind." She said, after realizing he wasn't going to do anything. She leaned across his lap, reaching down   
to pick it up. Vegeta nearly jumped at the contact, his muscles tightening untill she moved.   
She sat back up and looked at him, smiling.  
"Dropped my fork."  
He just stared at her, then realizing what he was doing, quickly went back to reading his newspaper.  
Hmm, interesting. Vaiya thought as she went back to her 'snack.' Looking up at him occasionally, she caught him, more than once, looking at  
her.  
Why am I so distracted by her....she means nothing to me.... Glancing up, he realized she had finished eating and was now looking at him as  
well. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted--  
"So HERE you are!" exclaimed Bulma, not having the faintest clue of what she'd done by walking in. She walked over to Vaiya and   
handed her her new uniform. It looked much like a Saiyan suit, except made out of different material and with minor differences in the   
appearance.  
"Thanks Bulma, but why didn't you just take it up to my room?"  
"Huh? Oh I don't know, I just wanted to see if you would like it so I decided to give it to you in person."  
"I appreciate it, thank you SOO much." Vaiya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
"I'll take it up to my room myself." She said as she stood and left the kitchen. Vegeta stood, tossing the newspaper onto the table and  
walked out, leaving a bewildered Bulma wondering what she had done.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Vaiya had returned to her room, and hung the new uniform on the back of a chair. A slight breeze came from the open balcony doors,   
causing the curtains and the uniform to wave, as if in greeting to the wind. Vaiya sighed.  
I wonder what he was going to say...? Probably 'stop staring at me,woman' or 'what's wrong with you now?'.   
"Hmph, why I even thought I cared at all for him I have no idea."   
Her back to the balcony, she hadn't noticed another in the room.   
"W--Vaiya?" A grating voice inquired from behind her. She didn't even bother turning, she knew who it was.  
"Come to chew me out for interrupting your reading? Or maybe for staring?" She said, a sharp edge to her voice demanding a quick   
answer. She stood, back still turned, suddenly tensing from a hand resting on her shoulder.  
"If you want me to leave you should just come out and say it." She said, not attempting to make him let go.  
"I...I don't want you to leave....ever." Vaiya stood in shocked silence, hardly believing what she had just heard from a man she thought  
hated her. He turned her around gently, so that she was looking into his face, a myriad of emotions that didn't seem to belong there suddenly  
very easy to see. He pulled her closer to him, she resisted slightly, then allowed herself to be drawn up into his arms. He leaned his head down  
slightly, and kissed her lightly on the lips; gradually deepening it until he stopped at a knock on the door.  
"Vaiya?" He released her and she walked over to open the door.  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did earlier to make you upset, I--"  
"It's okay Bulma, I was just in a bad mood."  
"Okay then!" Bulma said relieved that whatever had happened wasn't her fault. Closing the door, Vaiya turned back, but the room   
was empty. She walked out onto the balcony, and sighed into the wind.....  
________________________________________________________________  
  
WWEELLL????  
Lemme know whatcha think about it!!!!  
Review!!!!!!!!(please...)  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

New Arrival  
Part 5 of ?  
  
  
Glad you're reading this far into my series, I didn't expect to come this far with it, let alone have this many people reading them. In this chapter, you'll learn something VERY IMPORTANT about part 4 (unexpected twist).....but I'm not gonna tell ya, read to find out. SOOO....as usual, I would like it if you reviewed (all opinions are appreciated and acknowledged; IF you leave your e-mail I will respond to you.)  
Thank you--  
The management  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here  
  
Don't ask me to explain Part 4, I'm typing this in a hurry an' I don't have time...  
______________________________________________  
  
Vaiya yawned and stretched as her eyes flickered open. Focusing, she realized she was in the bathtub, with what was left of oddly scented bubbles around her.  
Strange, I don't remember taking a bath last night... Getting up and drying off, she slipped on some comfortable clothing and left the bathroom.  
Hmm....I could've sworn I left these open She thought as she walked over to the closed doors and drawn curtains that exited to the balcony. She opened them, and to her amazement, realized it wasn't early morning, but in fact was mid-afternoon. Stepping over to the computerized calendar on the small table, she saw that it had yesterday's date.  
Could I have....?....NO, that's not possible... Hurrying downstairs, she exited through the front door and took off in the direction that she thought she flew yesterday, when she and Vegeta had fought. There was no cliffs, no lake, no small town, no signs that a battle had ever gone on or that they'd even been there. She stopped and lowered herself to the ground slowly, not believing what she knew was true...  
I fell asleep in the bathtub this morning and dreamed everything....but it all seemed so real... Turning around, she made her way slowly back to Capsule Corps......  
________________________________________________   
  
"Goood Morning!" said Mrs. Briefs cheerfully as Vaiya entered the kitchen  
"Mm." Vaiya replied flatly, seating herself at the table, chin in hands, deep in thought.  
"Something wrong?" Mrs. Briefs inquired innocently as she, too, sat at the table.  
"Bad dream..." She said, barely audible.  
"Pardon??"  
"Nevermind....I'll be outside if anyone needs me.."  
"Well you know I--" Not bothering to stay and listen to what Mrs. Briefs had to say, Vaiya walked beck outside and headed toward the small garden where she knew she could find solitude. Passing the gravity room as she went, listening to the sounds within for just a moment, she ignored them as usual and made her way to the secluded garden. Upon reaching it, she lay back against the old fruit tree, helping herself to a ripe piece that lay on the ground nearby.  
I can't believe I dreamed everything that happened 'yesterday'....my meditation, my fight with Vegeta, those things he said after we got back.... she chuckled softly to herself I suppose the Vegeta I know would never say things like that...oh well....so many less worries on my mind She stood, debating on whether or not she should try learning some new attacks or just staying here and meditating....  
I don't believe I feel like doing either right now...a walk in the sun sounds heavenly right now... Headed in no particular direction, she simply enjoyed the abundant birdsong, and warm sun.   
Coming upon a large, well-aged building, she let her curiosity get the better of her. Her mouth fell upon in awe as she sa that the building was a massive library. Seeing no one around to object to her being there, she decided to look around for something to read. As she let her finger trace lines in the dusty shelves, she happened upon one that looked promising, and pulled it out. Floating up to the top of one of the book cases and laying back-propped up against the wall, she let herself get lost in the author's imagination.....  
  
  
Okay Okay--- I know it's short but I got a few complaints about the last part being so sudden, but it wasn't really because she dreamed all the stuff that happened.....ANYWAY.....I promise I'll have part six posted by tommorrow afternoon, so don't get impatient...and YES, it will be LONGER....but I'm not done with it yet, if I was I would have posted it already!!!  
  
  
**zenkat (I'd rather be a kitty!) =D  
  
Just a few questions from me:  
  
Should Vaiya an' you know who get together, or become enemies an I introduce ANOTHER new character??  
How should it be; equal match or one stronger than the other?  
Fall in love slowly, or start out as casual sex? (one-night thing)  
Should Bulma/anyone else play a major role in the plot? (conflict?)  
  
Answer in your review if you wish to do so, I think I need a little help 'cause I haven't made up my mind on any of these issues yet......zenkat  
**please review!, all opinions and ideas are appreciated** 


	6. Default Chapter Title

New Arrival Part 6 of ?  
by zenkat  
Rating:   
Standard disclaimer aplies to all except Vaiya--she's my creation  
  
HELLO!!!!! I APOLOGIZE!!!!! for taking soooo long to get this one up, but I'm not the only one in my family who uses the computer alot. Besides that I've had very little free time. Otherwise I would have posted it much earlier, I swear--but so do the characters in my fics, though not in the same way....ANYWAY I hope you like this one AND since it's been so long since I posted the other parts I have included a brief summary of whats been happening for YOUR BENEFIT. I like reviews nudge nudge wink wink. I'd like to thank all my reviewers also--I HAVE NOT GOTTEN A SINGLE FLAMER!!!!!!Yeah ME!!! Please enjoy and accept my apologies damn family trips.   
(I'd rather be a kitty!) zenkat =D  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, here's the summary takes a deep breath--  
In part 1, a woman--saiyan--crashes on Earth and is nursed back to health by the fine doctors at Capsule Corps. In part 2, the woman comes to, and somebody's followin her. In part 3, we learn the womans name is Vaiya. She and Vegeta see who can stuff themself faster at the breakfast table, and Vaiya explores the compound. She finds the gravity room, and she an' Vegeta have a verbal battle. In part 4, Vaiya takes a relaxing bath in the tub after a long day. She goes outside to meditate and Vegeta shows up. We discover Vaiya cannot sense power without a scouter. Vegeta challenges her and the two fight. After returning home, Vegeta shows up in Vaiya's room, and makes a few 'confessions.' Vaiya wakes up, realizing she fell asleep in the tub and dreamed most of part 4. Part 5 is just some deep thinking on the characters parts. I believe that brings us to present--On with the fic.   
=D zenkat  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was dark outside when Vaiya left the library. I must have been in there longer than I thought she mused as she walked, enjoying the crisp night air. But then, I don't mind...I've always enjoyed the night more than the day..She picked her way along the sidewalk, not thinking about any thing inparticular and not really wanting to get back too soon. She stopped up and looked at the sky..Odd, this planet has no moon...but the stars are certainly beautiful...Thin wisps of clouds traced lazy patterns against the dark backdrop, writing their promises to be gone in the morning. Sighing, she slowly flew up to the balcony that was outside her room--mostly because she didn't want to wake anyone in the building. Opening her doors as quietly as she could, she went into her room, the only source of light was that from the lamps outside lining the sidewalk. Closing the doors behind her, she slipped out of her clothes and buried herself in the blankets on the bed; wanting nothing more than a sleep without dreams. Moving about, she found a comfortable position and relaxed her head against the pillow; the soft light from outside casting shadows and highlights across her face and features. Night settled in over the compound, and the entire area seemed to be in a restful slumber.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun broke slowly over the horizon the next morning, the light flooding into Vaiya's empty bedroom. Glad I got up early....I don't think I would have had the patience to deal with everyone this morning. She walked down the sidewalk toward the kitchen. She walked in, and realized too late that the bane of her existence was seated at the table flipping through a newspaper. Sighing to herself, and hanging her head..Oh well, I'm not gonna be in here too long anyway. Rooting through the lower cabinets, she found a large carrying case, and set it open on the counter as she walked over to the fridge. Hmm....Vegeta thought to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye...I wonder where she's going...Standing up straight and feeling somewhat awkard with her arms so full of various snacks, Vaiya made her way back to the counter with the case on it. Setting the food and drinks down in a heap, she began to pack as much as she could into it.  
"And where are you going Woman?" Vegeta asked turning in his seat to face her, tossing the paper down on the table.  
"Well, that's none of your buisness, and you may address me by my name" She said curtly, not turning to look at him. Vegeta looked somewhat shocked for a moment, but it passed. His eyes narrowing, he stood and walked out; not another word said. Vaiya just stood for a moment as what just happened sunk in. He left without making a smart-ass comment to me...he must be having an off-day. She chuckled to herself and realizing that she couldn't get anymore stuff in the case, she too left.   
She blinked rapidly as she stepped into the bright morning sun, shielding her eyes with her free hand. No sign of Vegeta, I wonder where he went...Oh well...I've got more important things to do. Powering up enough to fly at a fairly slow pace, she took off; her red ki making her blend in with the rising sun's colors perfectly.   
Waiting until she almost couldn't be seen, Vegeta stepped out from behind the building Vaiya had just left. Now why didn't she sense me....Of course! I don't know why I didn't see it before...she can't sense powers without a scouter...that's why I've been able to surprise her so many times... Smirking to himself, he took off after her, keeping low to the ground since he only had to worry about being seen and not sensed. She flew for a good hour, looking for a good place to stop and eat and do some light training. That spot looks promising....It was a small, flat spot in the forest below, and about 50 or 60 feet away was an open field. I couldn't have asked for a better place...She dropped down to the ground and sat down, taking a few things from the case she had brought with her. Chewing thoughtfully, she heard something crack in the woods nearby.   
Vegeta froze, he had landed only a few yards from her and thought he had been discovered. This normally wouldn't have bothered him, but he knew she would probably use this to her advantage in some way. Vaiya half-stood, not facing Vegeta but a doe that had wandered into the clearing and now stood staring at Vaiya as she did the same. With a loud growl-ish sound she scared the animal into the forest, and leaped after it. She's hunting it.....mused Vegeta as he followed.  
Vaiya jogged easily after the frightened animal, dodging through the undergrowth as if it where nothing out of the ordinary to be running through the woods after a frightened wild beast. Hearing something BEHIND her, she stopped--noting that the steps stopped as well. What could that....she smirked silently as his unique scent reached her nose...Vegeta's following me.... She sprinted a bit to make up the ground the doe had gained, and was soon back on it's heels.   
Getting bored and curious to see why he had been following her, she pounced on the unfortunate creature; breaking bones and killing it in an instant No sense in being inhumane.... Turning, she waited for him to show himself. She looked at the spot she assumed he would exit the woods from, she waited. She phased out and back in again a few yards away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Something wrong?" He asked with feined innocence and a smug smile on his face. Her features turned cold and the expression of surprise left her face.  
"You were following me." She said, more as a statement than a question. "Why?" With something that may have been considered genuine curiosity. He just stood there. Vaiya grew impatient and frustrated by his silence and felt innumerable shameful names to call him at the moment rising in her throat, but decided better of it and held her tongue. Walking over calmly, she lifted the animal easily with one hand and began walking back in the direction she had came.  
"You're welcome to join me if you like." She stated nonchalantly, not turning to see his response. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but notice how her hair swayed in a rythm opposite that of her shapely hips--catching himself staring he turned away.  
She arrived at the site alone, and dropped the animal near the more sheltered side of the clearing.  
"Now to get some firewood..." She said to herself as she broke several branches off a nearby tree and made a pile near the carcass. Lighting it with a small flame generated between her hands, she divided the creature into it's various portions; hindquarters, shank, etc..  
Sitting crosslegged at the makeshift barbeque, she watched the occasional sparks shoot from out of the ashes. Oh, almost forgot to add the 'sauce'...she thought as she remembered the excess blood she had set aside and poured it evenly over the hunks of now darkening meat.   
Hearing his footsteps before she actually saw him coming toward the fire, she didn't turn but offered a somewhat cheerful greeting.  
"Thought you'd come sooner or later. Though I assumed sooner, never knew a saiyan that could resist a free meal...or any meal for that matter."   
He just nodded his head at her in acknowledgement as he sat on the opposite side. Birds could be heard ringing out the noon hour in the trees, which were changing to brilliant yellows, oranges, and reds--giving one last show of brilliant color before winter descended with it's stark whiteness. Eve turned her eyes back to the fire and glanced upwards. Vegeta was looking at her with a quizzical expression on his face. A grin spread slowly across her features as he saw that she had noticed and looked away. I wonder what he was thinking about.....Oh, foods done. Extinguishing the fire with a small gust of wind, she helped herself to one of the larger chunks and began eating.  
"Feel free to help yourself." She said to him, gesturing toward the smoking heap. He too began too eat, and between the two of them it was soon gone. Yawning and stretching upwards, Vaiya stood.  
"I'm gonna' go have a light workout....see ya'." Turning away from him she phased out. Vegeta sat for several minutes in silence, as unnmoving as the rocks nearby. Why does that woman have to be so damn fascinating. Hmph, I've been around these baka humans for too long.....a warrior like me feeling -ugh- sentiment toward another, and a female no less......He let himself fall backwards to stare at the treetops, and beyond that the seemingly endless blue sky, contemplating how he was to deal with these 'problems' weighing so heavily on his mind.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vaiya threw several quick punches before launching backwards into flips and up into the air--somersaulting to hover just above the ground with toes pointed a few seconds before dropping to her feet. Damn Damn Damn.....still not fast enough. She scolded herself for being so slow and out of practice. I could always ask for help from someone....Shaking that thought quickly from her mind, not admitting it to herself but being to proud to admit she might learn something from someone else. No...I've always looked out for myself....I don't need anyone or anything.......no one...She sat down on the ground, running her fingers through her hair in an effort to sort out the inner conflict of emotion and survival instinct. Why does that sound so wrong when I know it's the only way I know how to live......Growling in frustration she slammed her fist into the ground next to her, creating a small crater. She folded her knees up to her chin, much as she had as a child when she needed comfort, aThese feelings.......desire, need, a want of friends, people to confide in and trust--but then trusting someone is like inviting death.......These Earth people have been kind....but I still don't confide anything to them but a mask of fake gratitude....Perhaps if I had been raised as they were. She thought wistfully, then with a bitter harshness....But I wasn't...I was raised a warrior..no..a Saiyan.....but.....Ugh!!....and wept silently.   
For herself. As hard as she tried she could never bring herself to be completely open with anyone, to express her heartfelt emotions. Tears dripped onto the dry soil, it soaking them up and hiding them as if they had never existed--as Vaiya herself had done many times before whenever she felt anything she didn't recognize.   
The only witnesses to her lament the birds, trees, shadows, and an equally lost soul....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL.......I KNOW it's been a LONG time since part five....but I hope you enjoyed this one anyway....I tried my best!!!  
Questions??? Comments??? Suggestions??? Flames(which will be read by me, laughed at by me, and ruthlessly deleted from my inbox by me)???  
**zenkat@iwon.com**  
  
  



End file.
